Eren's Punishment Part 2 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Eren gets the beating of a life time at Levi's hands.


Levi took his throbbing organ in his hand and nudged against Eren's entrance. In a fit of sheer panic, the boy struggled and accidentally kicked the captain in the stomach. "You little piece of shit!" Levi exclaimed, clenching his teeth and clutching his belly. He got up quickly and his eyes darkened as he stood up on the bed. The captain ripped his belt from his pants with his right hand and held up high both of Eren's ankles together in the other. The boy whimpered loudly as Levi poised the belt in his hand. "What a shame it is to scar up these long pretty legs of yours. At least you'll learn your lesson." With that, the captain swung the belt hard onto the backs of Eren's thighs. He screamed and pleaded with the captain but no mercy was shown. Eren's tears never stopped spilling and his body shuddered violently every time the belt made contact with his now raw skin. "Levi heichou, please stop! I can't—I can't take this! My God! Please, it hurts!" Eren sobbed. Little droplets of blood began to roll down the boy's legs. Levi dropped the belt. "Tch, filthy brat, you're going to make a mess of the sheets," the captain said darkly.

Levi dropped to his knees and pushed the backs of Eren's knees forward so that the boy's ankles were at his ears. The tickle of Eren's hair on his ankles was a stark contrast to the immense pain he felt everywhere else and it only made the feeling worse. The captain rubbed his hand along the cheek of Eren's tender bottom, admiring the softness of the skin. He looked up into the boy's eyes and raised his hand. "Heichou, no don't-!" Levi brought his hand down hard and fast, sending a loud _crack!_ through the air when his hand met with Eren's behind. The captain gazed down at his handiwork and gave a small smirk when he saw the red mark of his hand on Eren's supple skin. The boy looked as if we was going to pass out from the pain. Levi climbed up on top of him and lay on his chest, taking Eren's cheek in his hand. "Come now, brat. This can't be worse than that lesson I taught you at the military court, can it?" the captain breathed into his ear. Eren moaned incoherently in reply as Levi swept the boy's sweaty hair out of his tired blue eyes. Eren's lips were bruised from having been bitten them so much as Levi beat him. The captain kissed them tenderly. His expression was cold as he whispered into the boy's neck. "It only gets worse from here."

Eren's eyes widened in renewed fear as the captain sat upright on Eren;s belly, rubbing it seemingly without a care in the world. He then slapped it quickly, causing Eren's whole body to clench. Levi got off of his prisoner and knelt down in front of Eren's bottom, his lips kissing and nipping the skin near the hole. He then spit violently on Eren's entrance, rubbing it in with his quick tongue. "Please heichou, please Levi don't put your hands inside me again!" the boy cried, fresh tears staining his red cheeks. Levi lifted his face and gazed at Eren with an eerie calm, his grey eyes flashing in the candle light. "You don't have to worry about my hands, Eren." Levi took his erection in his fingers and plunged it without warning into the boy. Eren gasped and his body began to squirm and fight violently. Levi dug his fingers into Eren's chest and thrust heavily back and forth into him, his teeth clenched and his eyes wild.

Eren moaned and groaned pitifully every time the captain's forceful hips struck his tender backside. Levi's size and length was merciless within Eren's tortured insides. The captain gave one hard thrust and pushed his arousal as deep into the boy as he could. Eren's back arched and he gave out an agonizing scream loud enough to shake the castle walls. "Pain is the best discipline, brat. Learn to take it," Levi breathed as his hips quickened. He slung Eren's legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward towards Eren's belly, driving his organ ever deeper into the boy's virgin hole. "I hate you, heichou!" Eren sobbed, "why are you hurting me like this?!" Without once stopping his strokes, the captain lowered his face to the boy's neck and bit down. Eren gasped, his body jumping at the sensation. "Because I want to." Eren plopped his head back in defeat, his eyes scrunched shut in pain as Levi beat up his insides. The captain grasped Eren's hips hard, pulling the boy's body back and forth along his erection. The steady clap of Eren's bottom against Levi's navel quickened as the captain pushed more wildly into the boy. Eren clenched his body and gasped for air as Levi's hands tightened on his hips. His knees shook on the captain's shoulders as he couldn't bear to be ripped apart from the inside out any more. Levi's breathing became heavy and labored and his thrusts moved out of his own control. "Alright you shit, squeeze that ass of yours shut nice and tight." Eren obeyed and his face contorted in pain and concentration as his hole clenched and enveloped Levi's erection more tightly. The captain threw one hand at Eren's throat and wrapped his fingers around it. His hips moved rapidly as he closed his eyes and relished the sound of Eren choking and gagging. He threw his head back and a heavy moan escaped his mouth. He released his desire into the boy, his hips bucking forward with every spurt of his seed. Levi's chest rose and fell heavily and he withdrew his hand from Eren's neck.

He panted and pulled himself out of the boy, watching as the white fluid dribbled out of Eren's body and onto the sheets. Levi gazed at Eren, at the bruises and cuts, at the welts all over his body and lied down next to him. He took Eren's face in his hand. The boy's eyes were disoriented and heavy. "Heichou, I…I can't anymore," Eren sighed, his head falling back and his blue eyes rolling up. The pain and fatigue was just too much and his body was exhausted. He passed out, his body limp and defeated next to the captain's. Levi kissed his forehead and whispered to himself. "You did well, brat. But next time won't be nearly as much fun."


End file.
